New Lingerie 6
by roque872002
Summary: Part 6 in the New Lingerie series. Cuffs, PVC and heels... need I say more?


**Title: New Lingerie 6**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Cuffs, PVC and heels, need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors notes: It's getting HOT in here! I don't have the slightest idea where this came from. *fans self* someone put the AC on… seriously.**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know, either by PM or email (my address is in my profile.) Don't be shy!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack felt metal close around his wrist. It was cold. He moaned as he tried to move, and opened his eyes when he couldn't. It was dark in the room. He felt the bed shift as someone moved off of it.

He tried to move his arms down again. The metal scraped against his skin. He groaned as he became more awake. There was metal around his ankles too. What the hell? He glanced to the side and tried to make out the numbers on the clock. 02:53. Damn. It was early.

He heard movement at the bottom of the room by the fire.

"Wife?" he asked groggily as the fire sparked to life.

He watched as his wife straightened to her full height in front of the fireplace. God. She was trying to kill him. She stood there, her long blonde hair fell to just above her breasts, poker straight. She wore a black PVC dress that accentuated every curve of her body. Her legs were concealed by stockings and Jack could see the telltale straps of suspenders. His mouth watered as he looked her up and down. He noticed that she was wearing patent black high heels.

"Wife?" he asked again, trying to get his voice level.

She smiled as she walked over to him and straddled his hips. He realised he was naked. How had he slept through that? She stroked his face before leaning down to kiss him. Jack ached to touch her. He tugged at his restraints again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned against her lips.

"No," she laughed. "I need you very much alive."

"You gonna let me out of these?" he wondered, knowing that she hadn't used the flimsy handcuffs that you could escape from in two seconds. No, she had used the strong handcuffs. The kind you couldn't get out of without a key. And there was no way he was getting out of the cuffs unless she wanted him to.

"Not a chance," she grinned. "I'm in control tonight."

"Sam-"

"Shh," she placed a finger over his mouth. "Let me take care of you." She kissed him again.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Little Miss Tease?"

She smirked sexily at him, the glow of the fire shining on her face. He knew that look. He loved that look. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He loved her and hated her at the same time. She was going to go down on him. Take him in her mouth. And she was restraining his hands!

The woman didn't play fair. She knew he loved to bury his hands in her hair and stroke her back when she went down on him. He arched his back in pleasure as she kissed her way down his chest and stomach.

He ached with arousal. Damn, she was too good at getting him turned on. He wondered how he had ever survived those eight long years of her being under his command.

"Easy, Jack," she laughed softly as she ran her hands down his thighs.

"You're evil," he moaned, his voice catching in his throat. "Pure evil."

"You love it," she smirked before taking him in her mouth.

"You do know that I was a prisoner of war, right?" he asked, his voice strained, as her mouth worked its magic. "Waking up immobile in cuffs could have gone very differently."

Sam closed her eyes as she stopped what she was doing. She hastily sat up where she was in between his legs and ran a hand through her hair, her gaze focussed on her lap.

"I… I never thought about that," she whispered.

"Sam…" he begged, wanting her to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she said before sliding off the bottom of the bed and walking to her side of the bed, where she moved the key to the cuffs to his hand. She knew he could get out of them. She had watched him do it before on many occasions.

She never looked at him as she handed him the key, or as she walked out of the room. Jack watched as she walked away from him, dressed in PVC and heels. His arousal was painful. Goddammit.

As quickly as he could he got the first and hardest cuff unlocked. The other three were a breeze. He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his boxers. The walk to the living room hurt. It hurt to walk. God damn that woman. She knew exactly which buttons to press. He was so whipped.

He found her curled up on the couch, her thumb nail in her mouth as she stared blankly at the room in front of her.

"Sam," he said as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry… I never thought about… that… I just…" she stammered.

"Sam, babe, it's okay," he said softly as he ran a hand over her stocking clad thigh.

"No it's not," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he sighed, while tracing patterns on her thigh. He felt her shiver. "Come back to bed, it's cold through here."

"Is it?" she asked distractedly.

"_Samantha_," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so that she straddled his lap. "You are _not_ leaving me like this," he ground out as he thrust his hips up so that she could feel his need. He groaned when he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Now, get back to bed."

Sam nodded to herself as she got up of his lap and walked back to their bedroom, her heels clicking slightly on the floor. Jack sighed and followed her at a slower pace. He saw her sitting on the bed taking off one of her heels as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare take those off," he said as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, ignoring the pain in his knees.

"Jack…"

"Sam, you can't leave me like this. It's painful," he tugged on her hand and kissed her lips when she was leaning far enough forwards. She gasped then moaned as one of his fingers entered her. He swallowed her moans of pleasure as he moved his finger within her.

Jack pulled back from her lips and pushed her back onto the bed. Within seconds he had spread her legs apart and replaced his finger with his tongue. He moved her legs so they were over his shoulders allowing him easier access. He loved tasting her. He loved the whimpers and moans and calls of desire that escaped her throat. He loved the trembling of her legs as she neared climax. And he loved that it was him that made her lose control.

He could tell she was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He moved his thumb to her clit. Her hips bucked as she came, her mouth clamped closed so her cries wouldn't wake the children. Spots clouded her vision, she couldn't remember the last time she had came so hard.

Jack crawled up her body and claimed her lips with his own as he positioned himself at her opening. He thrust in to her slowly. He grunted as she contracted around him. He let her take all of him in before he pulled back. He curled his hands around her shoulders from behind as he thrust in to her again.

"Jack…" she whimpered as he thrust in to her for the fifth time. He covered her lips with his own, swallowing her words as he thrust into her again. She knew she was close again, she could feel the pressure building. She ached for release. She had never had a lover like Jack O'Neill before. He was the first and only man to make her climax more than once during a session. Some men had failed to get her anywhere near a first orgasm. With Jack, he made her have as many as he wanted her to.

Her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she felt the first waves washed over her. She didn't think she could have a more powerful orgasm. She was sure that she had stopped breathing and gasped for breath.

She felt Jack buck uncontrollably then still as he emptied himself within her.

Jack grunted as he felt himself lose control. He looked into his wife's dazed and unfocused eyes. She had never tightened her walls around him so hard before. He knew by her eyes that she had never experienced an orgasm so powerful before, he would remember if her eyes had sparkled like that.

Still buried inside her, Jack moved them so they were both on the bed. He knew if he were younger he could probably remain in the position they were in for longer but his knees threatened to give out and he was starting to lose his footing on the floor.

He smiled to himself as he looked into her eyes again. She was still dazed and unfocused, her mouth in an 'O' as she breathed raggedly. He kissed her neck as he struggled to catch his own breath, and reluctantly withdrew from her.

"Jack…" she breathed as he ran a hand up her right thigh.

"Right here, baby," he murmured into her neck.

"Jack…" she breathed again as she lay a hand on his face.

He raised his face to look at her. "You were amazing baby," he whispered before kissing her lips softly. He knew that he only ever got away with calling her baby after making love. Otherwise it was completely off limits.

"I was meant to be in control," she smiled, her eyes finally starting to focus.

"Then you should never have let me out of those cuffs while you were wearing that dress," he smirked. "I've never felt you come so hard, baby."

"I was thinking…" she trailed off.

"Of course you were. What were you thinking about?" he asked as he wiped some hair off her sticky face.

"How lucky I am to have you," she smiled.

"I'm the lucky one, Sam," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm the lucky one. You're one of the very few men I've ever met who hasn't tried to change me in one form or another. And you're the only man I've been romantically involved with that hasn't tried to change me."

"You're perfect just the way you are," he smiled at her. "Why would I need to change you?"

"I love you," she beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly.

"I love you more," he smiled back.

"Don't start this again," she laughed.

"It's true," he said.

"Whatever!"


End file.
